Tablets or other pressed items for example are produced in a rotary press. After the pressed items are stripped off the top side of a mold plate, they are conveyed to an outflow. A receptacle for receiving the pressed items is arranged behind or below the outflow. It is known to provide two more parallel channel or groove sections, into which the pressed items run, in order to be collected in a container. The direction is selected with the help of a deflector, which is driven by a drive motor. The drive motor is in turn driven depending on certain press states of the rotary press from the control computer of the rotary press. The deflector is connected in a force-fit manner with the drive below the outflow via a shaft, wherein the shaft goes through an opening in the outflow channel.
The object of the invention is to create an apparatus for the outflow of pressed items from a rotary press, which provides for complete separation of deflector and drive in addition to simply assembly and disassembly.